The Wondrous Inventions of a Crazed Gnome
Starting the Quest Must speak Gnomish Speak to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. He spawns in Bonemire at (110, 70, 580) along with two lvl 66 Doomwing ambushers. Kill the ambushers before they kill the gnome and talk to him. Steps #Speak to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle, but now at the crash site camp (-20, 43, 500) #Harvest 5 purple goo from the blue rivers. They appear to be on a respawn timer of about 3 minutes. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle and receive Fizzwoddle's Core Sampler #Sample the ground using your Fizzwoddle's Core Sampler: #* Akharu's dig site: Island north of Halls of Fate center-island (-3,-346,-185) #* Calling Pool: Island south-east of Halls of Fate center-island (-106,-342,155) #* Bashir's excavation: Island south-west of Halls of Fate center-island (143,-343,134) #* Remenants of Xoch: Island west of Halls of Fate center-island (189,-344,-11) #* Hive vornerus: Drednever Crash Site (-12, 91, 802) #* Cacotoxic stain: Cacotoxic Stain (301, 198, -469) #* Doomwing excavation: Right and south of the Halls of Fate- island's cloud spot (-255,-342,-40) #* Carrion briar: Carrion Briar (-58,-96,-624) #* Ghazi's rest: 5 sec. run north-east of cloud on Isle of the Ravasect (949,-108,445) #* Halls of Fate: Center island on Halls of Fate (-33,-374,5) #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle #Enter the cave, Hive Vornerus, at (76, 99, 957) in Drednever Crash Site. Collect soil samples until journal updates. You can harvest without aggro. Wait for the two roamers being far enough and reinvis after harvesting. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle #Travel to Halls of Fate and go to the center island. Head for (-50, -400, 35) and start gently traveling down towards the island bottom. #Harvest a dizzwangle from the very lowest reaches of the central Halls of Fate island. (around -123, -771, 296) Unless you have Safe Fall, this can be very painful. WARNING: Once it's harvested, you will be tossed up in the air. Consider stripping before doing this. NOTE: If you have spent any time in Sinking Sands flying on the dust devils and have learned how to steer to land softly, this toss should pose no danger to you. Remember! You CAN steer when airborne! (As long as you aren't on a carpet or horse) #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle #Kill the following: #*Vornerus drone on Drednever Crash Site for 5 common updates #*Fetidthorn Horror on Drednever Crash Site near (-188, 77, 950) for 5 common updates. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. #Grab Gimdimble's Tools at (240, -355, -32) on Halls of Fate island. Remnants of Xoch is the straight west island. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle #Kill a young dragon 65^^^ on the Halls of Fate main island. This dragon is incredibly underconned, and most people who have succeeded in completing the quest recommend you have an outside group to help kill it. #*'To spawn the young dragon:' climb down the rock toward the dizzwangle that you harvested earlier. When you get about halfway down, the young dragon will spawn directly below you, and slowly fly up to his perch on the Halls of Fate building. (takes about 10 minutes) #*''Most web sites say you must wait hours for the dragon to spawn. They are wrong. You can trigger him whenever you want to kill him, by following the directions above.'' #*'Spawn trigger point for young dragon:' (-55.62, -496.62, 94.95)'' #*'Suggestion:' pull the young dragon inside the Halls of Fate entrance building. The walls will prevent you from being knocked back too far. #Return to Gimdimble Fizzwoddle. Use the rocket pack that he gives you. Speak again to Gimdimble for your reward. Rewards * *Experience